eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 129 Thrashing of Eras Chapter Six
The fight continues. The Raven teleports directly next to the dragon, and from the half-dragon elf comes a cry of dismay. She reaches out, and the dragon crumbles into dust. Beric and the Raven begin their battle for the pact, when Oriana leaps at the Raven, thrusting her spear straight through her, and killing her current form. The sorrowsworn start clawing themselves to pieces. The White Raven, having been badly injured, pulls himself off the ground and removes his mask, revealing himself to be none other than Dedrick Beynar. Beric is too stunned from everything that's happening, and wordlessly cures him and Oriana. Rikard starts worrying when Booyah won't answer him(and pokes him with a dagger several times). He pulls Booyah's helmet off, and sees the glazed look on the goblin's face. Beric and Urik open up, and she wraps him in a hug before slipping back into Dolurrh. Booyah is gone. Synopsis Dragon vs. Raven Armies of sorrowsworn, shadar-kai, and the Emerald Claw soldiers all gather on Aerenal to face off. The first thing Beric does is snap Dex out of his charmed effect, magically leaping thirty feet across the battlefield to do so. Lady Vol talks to the dragon in a persuasive tone, and the dragon release a breathe attack, wiping out the Emerald Claw and a big portion of the sorrowsworn, as well as hitting Beric, Dex, and Oriana. The girl floats in the air and her robes fall away to reveal that she's undead. She flies towards the Raven and extends a finger towards her. Green energy shoots out and wraps around her, but she breaks the beam and it shatters. Rikard sees the dragon looks drained, and runs over to it, slamming his hands on the ground. Bark grows all over his body and branches and leaves sprout from his back, while roots surround the dragon. Booyah gets a shot off. The Raven points a finger at the dragon and screams, "Give it to me!" The shadar-kai, led by Urik, break into a run and attack the sorrowsworn. Dex shoots some lightning bolts at the Raven and Beric hits her with an Eldritch Blast. She vanishes and reappears next to the dragon. With an anguished cry, the half-dragon withdraws green energy from the dragon, and it turns to ash. The battle over the pact begins as an inky black mass floats in the air. Having been distracted by the dragon, the Raven didn't notice Oriana running towards her the second she reappeared—until a spear goes straight through her chest from behind. Blood drips from her mouth as the inky mass shoots past her and is absorbed into Erebus, and her mortal form dies. The sorrowsworn start wailing and tearing themselves apart, turning the already gruesome battlefield red, and then all is quiet. Aftermath The White Raven lies on the ground, a big red spot on his stomach. He tries standing up, falls down, and in frustration rips the mask off—and reveals himself to be Dedrick Beynar. Beric is unable to deal with still more emotional turmoil and, after healing Beynar, wraps Oriana in a hug, then takes a look at the Raven's corpse. It seems like there's a dormant magic there, and he realizes she can't be killed outright without destroying her original petrified body. Meanwhile, Booyah pokes the Rikard-tree with his dagger, leading Rikard to discover that there's something very wrong with the goblin. At his call Dex and Oriana go over to take a look, and they find Booyah can't even answer to his own name. Beric sits by the pile of ashes that was once a dragon. Urik, looking somber, approaches. She considers the battle a win, which Beric vehemently disagrees with. She listens to him but is unwavering in her belief that Dolurrh will be better off without the Raven, who had been taking the shadar-kai and tormenting them to create her army of sorrowsworn. Dex turns to Booyah to escort him to the ship—but Booyah's gone. Locations * Valen's Isle, Aerenal Spells * Beric ** Cure Wounds 0:46:20 0:51:14 ** Eldritch Blast 0:31:30 ** Protection From Evil and Good 0:07:06 * Dex ** Lightning Bolt 0:27:48 0:29:44 Quotes 0:20:13 0:44:22 1:07:42 Category:Episodes Category:Aerenal